I Need You Tonight
by Keyblade-Bearer
Summary: Basically, a "what if" to if Axel stopped Roxas from leaving the Organization. Rated T for MalexMale.


**I Need You Tonight (AkuRoku Drabble):**

**Author's Note:** This was first posted on my Roxas Roleplaying Tumblr. I wrote it for a cheer-me-up for an Axel roleplayer on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I also have a SoRoku one in the works for my Sora (YamiNoYuugi) as a late birthday gift. :3

Roxas had managed to escape The Castle That Never Was. He was now wandering The World That Never Was. "No place to go but forward," he whispered to himself.

He trudged himself forward to the streets. Eventually he heard Axel ask him ", Your mind's made up?" 'Shit! How did he know my plan?' Roxas thought to himself. "Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know!" Roxas said in a determined voice.

Axel felt sad. His best friend/crush was leaving him. No. He was not going to let Roxas go away. He needed Roxas. Sure, he kept stuff about Roxas from him. But he still needed him regardless. He didn't want to lose Roxas should the Organization find out about this and kill him. It would kill him on the inside if Roxas was dead. "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" he said with concern in his voice.

Roxas sighed. So what is the Organization would destroy him? It's not like anyone cared about him at this point. They just told him what to do and he was getting sick and tired of it. He wants to know who he is. If no one at the Organization will tell him, he'll venture outside of The World That Never Was to find his answers. "No one would miss me..." he said as he walked away.

Axel ran up to Roxas and grabbed his right arm. "Roxas! That's not true! Not true at all! I would miss you! I would miss you very much!" He looked at Roxas and sighed softly. "Look...Roxas...There is something I want to talk to you about. You're...more than a best friend to me," Axel confessed.

Roxas stood there all confused. Axel had a tight hold on his right arm. So it looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He sighed. He might as well at least listen to what Axel had to say before he decided to leave The World That Never Was. "Huh? More than a best friend? What's higher than a best friend?" Roxas asked him.

Axel scratched his head, remembering the day Roxas asked him about love. "Remember when you asked what love is? Well I love you. Not as a best friend. But as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. If you were to get killed or end up dead in anyway, I...don't know if I could carry on much longer. I need you Roxas. So badly...please...don't leave the Organization. I'm sorry that I haven't been the greatest best friend lately. If you stay, I'll be better. I promise!" Axel pleaded.

Roxas just looked back at Axel. "Axel...I..." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "You want me to be your boyfriend? Is that what you're asking?" Roxas asked with a confused tone in his voice.

Axel nodded his head. "Yes. If you want to. I'm not forcing you to. If the Organization tries to hurt you anymore...I won't stand by anymore. I'll defend you. I'll always be there for you. I promise Roxas. Just please...come back. I can't stand you being mad at me or not being around," Axel asked in a desperate tone.

Roxas paused to think about it for a moment. He wanted to find out more about Sora. But when Axel confessed about loving him, it opened up something inside of him that he never knew was there until now. He also loved Axel. He just didn't realize it until Axel confessed. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Axel. He turned to Axel with a small smile on his face. "Alright Axel. I will be yours and go back to the Organization with you. I just want you to be happy," he explained.

So Roxas and Axel walked back to The Castle That Never Was hand in hand. From that day on, Roxas and Axel were inseparable. All of the other Organization Member then knew not to mess with either one of them. Because in the end, the other would defend one another because of how much the other meant to them.


End file.
